Never Give Up
by inkart
Summary: ( it has many characters , of many fandoms ) "No. Don't give up hope just yet. It's the last thing to go. When you have lost hope, you have lost everything. And when you think all is lost, when all is dire and bleak, there is always hope." ― Pittacus Lore
1. Chapter 1

**... Sometimes you just want to jump , to give up or maybe just run far away until your legs collapse, sometimes life is a bitch that keeps giving you reasons of how all sucks. However , is your choice ,is up to you to decide how things will end , if you are willing to be a warrior and fight all this to find your happy ending or if you just want to jump ... well this is astory to teach you , to show you how important you are and how everything can get better.**


	2. jump

**"IS THIS THE REAL LIFE, IS THIS JUST FANTASY? **  
**CAUGHT IN A LANDSLIDE, NO ESCAPE FROM REALITY. **  
**OPEN YOUR EYES, LOOK UP TO THE SKIES AND SEE." **

Sometimes i wish i could jump from the biggest building in the city , so all the pain can just go away you know? , just look down and jump ... who i am kidding? i would like to have an audience like a musical maybe ? that the ones that love me start singing so i would not jump and the ones who hate me would be in tears for all their damage that they have done. Would it make me a coward jump? or would it make me brave ? , In this society im not sure anymore they judge you for everything if you are tall , fat , skinny , small , black , white , happy , sad ,latino ,poor , rich just for being alive. i wish i could do something just change things a bit , but yet here i am in a coffee shop doing nothing just waiting for my coffee , just watching the window waiting for a miracle or rain so i could skip gym . I feel like everybody is waiting for the same thing but we are all afraid , we are all a bunch of cowards pretending to be okay when someone is judged , just protecting us for being in their place.

-**_here's_** your coffee dems

in that moment Beca gives me my coffee she just graduated last year she is working here in this coffee shop while she studies in Barden ,she is just trying to have some money to run away and become a DJ , She is one of the few people i trust . Despite she is always playing with cups and burning up all the food.

- ohh thanks

- Are you sure you dont want me to write your name in the cup? i just need a sharpie and i am damn sure i could make you feel in a starbucks

-yeah im sure

-having depressing toughts again?

-having run away toughts again ?

-touche my friend touche

- Ohh shit ! im going to be late for school ! ehh how much i own you?!

i drank my coffe as fast as i could burning up all my mouth

- is in the house ! run forest run!

- Don´t you hate movies?

- it´s all Chloe fault

- ehh okay bye

* * *

i am late as always and i look inside the class everybody was already there while was Mr. Shue was already talking in spanish uhhh shit they will kill me then i would not graduate and i will live under a bridge eating mcdonalds!... well fucking done demi .

PSSSSSSSSSSST PSSSSSSSSSSSSST

i look at my phone it was a message from san .

san: You better enter this room like a queen is the second time this week you are late

demi : i know :/

i look at the door and knock , everybody stares at me like if i just killed 300 people in that moment Mr. Shue clears his troat .

- Nice for you to joins us

- ehhh yeah no problem sir

i walk really fast and sit besides san .Everybody just keeps staring at me judging me i know i can feel it , looks hurts as much as words. Mr. Shue keep talking in spanish while san whispers to me

- heyyyyy why are you late today?

- sorry, i just had breakfast in the coffe shop

- Dems a coffee is not a breakfast, you could have go to my house

the truth was that the lopez family just have enough money to feed san and her brothers , her parents work like crazy but yet they dont get enough money , everybody believes that latinos only can work as maids or drivers.

- thanks san i will keep that in mind

-or you could always eat in your house

- you and i both now why i can´t do that.

- would you two just shut up ! we dont want to listen to fatty and mexican .

one of the jocks behind us tell us . Im sure Mr. Shue hear that , hell even in the other rooms they could have hear it but one more time they do nothing.

* * *

san and i leave the classroom ready for gym class ...it didn´t rain but is okay whatever, in that moment i look at my side and notice some jocks punching this guy justin , many students gather around them watching and laughing some of them are taking pictures for... instagram? really i thought they only used it for dinner.

-LOOK THE FAGGOT WANTS TO CRY!JUST ADMIT IT !YOU ARE GAY!

- No i am not! stop this ! i haven´t do anything to you ! please i beg you! stop!

- JUST KILL YOURSELF YOU IDIOT!

in that moment something snap inside of me no one should deserve this , i get inside the bully circle , san always by my side.

- ... HEY!stop hitting him ! you fucking bully!

as soon as i said that Trevon , Marshal and Zac the new football players were already pushing me against the lockers . They just want to show how powerful they are , they just wanted to belong , to be accepted .

-is nothing of your buisness! fucking bitch just leave!

or maybe they were just a bunch of idiots

In that moment some teachers get inside the fight , taking us to the principal office.

we sat with justin waiting for our turn to speak . In that moment we notice that justin was all bruised around his face.

- hey are you okay?

San asks him

- Yeah , everytime i get happy my face gets all bruised.

- HEY! dont be rude , but anyways if you are gay dont worry we will keep the secret

- Oh god i am not gay! i have nothing against them is just i am not gay it was just a rumor you know?

i know , everybody thought last year that Megan from senior year was a stripper just because she has glitter in her pocket.

-ehh yeah we know sorry , ugh i am demi she is san

in that moment the jocks leave the principal office with smirks , we were in deep shit right now.

- This young boys just told me of how you were hitting them in the hallways!

. Sir! they were hitting Justin it wasn´t our fault we were just trying to deffend him!

- yeah right

- You know?! is always the same thing they do all the bad things , they make us feel bad about ourselfs but yet we are the mean ones because we fight against this bunch of idiots!

- That my dear is not problem of us , our mission in this school is to create good people for our country!

- Yes it is your problem you dont do nothing for us!

San and Justin were wide eyed watching me .

- and what do you do for yourself?

silence , in that moment none of us was willing to respond , to tell him the truth , thanks to this jocks , thanks to this society thanks to all the people like him ... we will never do something for us ... we hate us .

-nothing ... but things will change this year sir i swear

- stop this! I will call your parents right now!

well ...shit

A/N: sorry , if there are any mistakes english is not my first lenguage i try to do a mix with many characters there would be many ships . Hope you like it .

review :)

'


End file.
